


Perfect Drug

by trippydooda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippydooda/pseuds/trippydooda
Summary: “No, no, you don’t understand,” Keian yelps as Titor rolls his eyes. “Titor, it’s bad, it’s terrible…” 
“Just tell me what the hell you’re going on about,” Titor snaps, rubbing his fingers along his temples.
“He’s hot,” Keian whimpers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunzaimyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunzaimyx/gifts).



“You need to get laid.”

Keian nearly spits out his tea. Beside him Titor just shrugs, flipping through one of his probably ten textbooks. Keian thinks he studies too much. “W-What makes you think that?” Keian asks, licking around his lips for the tea that did manage to leak out.

Titor sighs as he closes his book, pushes his glasses farther up his nose. “Well first, you stare at pretty much anyone that walks by and then later tell me how hot they were. Second, I can hear you most times when you’re watching porn. On your phone too.” Titor turns to Keian whose cheeks could fry an egg with how hot they are. “It makes me sad, truly.”

Keian looks down at his watch, decides it’s late, and quickly stands as he says, “I have to pee.” He practically runs away, leaving Titor sitting there shaking his head.

————— —————— 

It wasn’t fair. Titor got anyone he wanted, could just waltz into a bar and walk out with a whole brothel behind him, generally leaving Keian sitting there with his lonely glass of water. It was always awkward, always pathetic, and so what if Keian would go back to the dorm rooms and jack off. What else was he supposed to do? Well, probably make an effort to study but he never needed to. He’s rapping his pencil on the desk when someone that definitely isn’t his computer science teacher walks in.

The man is absurdly tall with the funniest colour of blond hair. Keian smirks into his elbow where he’s resting his head as the man writes something down on a paper before placing it on the desk. He’s wearing an oddly formal suit and adjusts his tie before speaking, “Your previous professor is unfortunately recovering from intense surgery so I will be your substitute until he comes back.”

In the front row Keian can see a group of girls giggling and smacking each other’s arms. Ridiculous. The very nicely dressed man turns to write his name on the board as he goes again, “My name is Nero tol Scaeva and you will address me as professor Scaeva.” He turns to face the class. “I might be a substitute but that doesn’t mean I’ll be going easy on you. Computer science is essential for anyone who actually wants to do anything with their life and I intend to make you all understand that.”

Keian groans as Nero sets a suitcase on the desk. He takes out a Mac laptop (of course) and opens it, the sound of him typing echoing off the walls. It makes Keian’s ears hurt. “Now,” Nero says, “Shall we begin?”

It begins with an easy enough lecture about the components of coding but drastically changes after about twenty minutes. Nero starts writing formulas on the board that Keian has never seen in his life and Nero just never stops talking as he solves them and goes on to the next and dammit Keian can’t keep up. Eventually he gives up and just slides down his chair to where his bum is hanging off the edge.

It was going to be a long few weeks.

————— —————— 

The next time Keian walks in for class there is already a plethora of equations on the board and Keian momentarily thinks about walking out until Nero looks up from his desk. 

“You’re awful early,” Nero muses as he glances at the class. So what if Keian likes to be fifteen minutes early to class. Not like it’s a crime.

Keian doesn’t even really respond. He makes some noncommittal noise as he trudges to his seat and sits down a little too loudly. He takes out his phone and just stares at it, hoping it would offer some form of distraction. When he gives up on that too he looks up to see Nero staring at him over folded hands. Keian refuses to speak and just raises and eyebrow and flicks his head.

“I read over some papers you have turned in,” Nero says, “Your grasp on the subject is impressive.” 

Keian uncomfortably shuffles in his seat. When he doesn’t respond Nero goes on, “Yet you seem to lack the ability to put theses skills towards actually _solving_ a problem. The beginning is fine, but later on you lose track.” Nero looks down to what Keian thinks is his paper and flips through. He looks at Keian again with a small smile and Keian swallows heavily. “I would be more than happy to help you personally.”

————— —————— 

“Titor!” Keian practically shrieks as he enters the living room section of their dorms. Titor flails and books and papers go flying everywhere and he looks to Keian, glasses falling off and brows furrowed so far they could practically take flight if they wanted. The whole thing would be really funny if Keian wasn’t completely freaking out.

“What the _hell_ are you—?” Titor says as he scrambles to get his papers. 

“It’s my professor! Well, not really, but the substitute!” He stumbles hurriedly over to Titor and drops his bag on the floor with a loud _fwump_. 

Titor doesn’t look amused. “What a concept, other people can teach,” Titor mumbles and Keian just drags his nails down his cheeks.

“No, no, you don’t understand,” Keian yelps as Titor rolls his eyes. “Titor, it’s bad, it’s terrible…” 

“Just tell me what the hell you’re going on about,” Titor snaps, rubbing his fingers along his temples.

“He’s _hot_ ,” Keian whimpers, still not sitting. When Titor just laughs uproariously Keian stomps his foot like a child. 

“You’re freaking out because you have a boner for a professor?” Titor says between laughs, even going to rub his eyes. Keian thinks if anyone is being dramatic it’s him.

“I need to show you,” Keian complains. “Then you’ll get it.”

He really does, too. They go to the library and peek in the window while hiding in the bushes and when Titor asks how Keian knew he’d be here the latter man just ingores him. He grips the concrete so hard his knuckles get white and Titor just says, “I don’t get it.”

“There,” Keian hisses and jabs his finger into the window. 

Nero is still dressed in his suit, but the tie is gone and the collar unbuttoned. He walks so gracefully as he walks to the librarian. She looks flustered and plays with the ends of her hair as they speak, Nero resting his hands in his pockets and why is Keian so turned on by just looking?

“I guess he’s pretty hot,” Titor muses. “But why do you care so much?”

“Because,” Keian whines, “He said he wanted to tutor me personally.”

Titor laughs through his nose. “So he cares about the success of his students, so what?”

Keian lets go of the window sill and just slumps down. “It’s not just that, he stared at me the whole time during class and I just dropped everything and it was really embarrassing and I have no idea what to do.”

Titor sighs above him. “What you always do, Kei. Just to class and focus on the work. Imagine him wrinkly and old if you have to. You’re probably overthinking this away.” 

Keian wants so badly to believe him.

————— —————— 

Regardless Keian tries to do just that. It’s actually easier than he thought since it turns out Nero is an asshole. When he calls on Keian and he answers wrong his laughs and says something insulting Keian’s sure but he can’t recall it. He’s rude to the other students and any inclination of being interested in Keian is washed away with every bad score Keian gets on his assignments. The fourth time Keian doesn’t get an A he definitely deserved he crumbles the paper and throws it to the trash and misses and why does the world hate him so much?

That night Keian laid in bed, a loose shirt on that he’s had since he was ten and a pair of boxers. He’s browsing through the gay tag on a porn site on his phone (ignoring Titor’s comment) when he sighs and gives up. Usually even just looking at the thumbnails was enough to get him going but apparently not tonight. He plugs his phone in to charge and rolls over, somehow annoyed he can’t even seem to masturbate anymore. Titor will probably comment about that too, the asshole. 

“Like this?” Nero says as he breathes down on Keian’s cock.

Keian hurriedly nods, hands gripping either sides of the chair he’s sitting on. Nero closes his eyes and softly kisses the tip before sucking down, teeth slightly grazing the edges and it makes Keian’s breath hitch. He’s going too slow, too tender, and all Keian wants is _friction_. He bucks up into Nero’s mouth and waits for Nero to respond. His response is a flicker of eyelids up at Keian as he suddenly swallows Keian whole, twirling his tongue around the entire length as he goes. He hums around it as he bobs up and down, only stopping to lick the head and go back down and Keian is going crazy.

He’s shifting his seat, keeps trying to hold back moans so no one can hear him, and has even started panting. Nothing seems to deter Nero though as he keeps his pace, caressing Keian’s inner thigh until his lifts up and nibbles at the head and Keian can’t take it, was already so close, and comes into Nero’s mouth.

The man just _takes it_ , not coming off Keian’s cock until all of it is gone, until Keian sees his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows it, even licking at the sides of his mouth for the bit that never made it in. Just as Keian is going to reach, going to touch, a loud piercing noise enters his ears and—

He was asleep. It turns out the piercing noise was his alarm going off and in reality he’s just laying in his bed, skin drenched in sweat and he was just dreaming about his fucking substitute professor sucking him off. Keian lets the alarm go on and on, as if it was going to make him forget the image of Nero’s plump lips around his cock. When it doesn’t, and dammit Keian’s getting hard, he flies off his bed and into the shower, forgetting all about turning off his alarm.

Keian is sitting in the classroom, his hand shakily holding his cup of tea and he realises that he’s thirty minutes early. He couldn’t stand the thought of walking in the room with Nero already there, already looking at him after what Keian’s filthy sub-conscience made him dream. Even now as he tries to enjoy his tea he can’t seem to stop shaking, knowing that any moment Nero was going to walk in and Keian would be staring at his lips. Maybe they didn’t smile for him, but just seeing them is enough to get Keian turned on and shit he’s doing it again so he chugs the rest of the tea and is thankful when other students enter before Nero.

It turns out that the lecture isn’t even hard today. Nero sludges around and if Keian looks really closely (which of course he does) he sees that Nero is first wearing unmatched socks and second is in general looking unkempt. Keian wonders why only for a moment before scratching down on his paper, afraid if he looks to long the thoughts will come back.

As Keian goes to leave he allows himself to take a glance at Nero as he’s walking by. Nero has his head in his hands, fingers parting pathways in his hair. Keian notices the smallest of curls poking out and thinks for a fleeting moment to touch. Instead he stops at the doorway, sighs, and turns around.

“Black tea,” Keian says a little loudly.

Nero doesn’t even move as he asks, “What was that?”

Keian shuffles where he stands. “There’s a really good tea place in this building. You should get some.” When Nero slowly lifts his head and cocks his head to the side Keian adds, “You look really tired. I thought… I thought maybe it would help.” 

Before Nero can respond, which Keian thinks he was about to, he turns on his heel and pretty much runs down the hall, tripping over his feet but manages not to fall and feels Nero still looking at him.


End file.
